Enamorado de una estrella
by Rebecca Fox 12323
Summary: Al 'Salvarla' de esos paparazzis sabia muy bien que no se habia enamorado de cualquier gacela, sino de una estrella- Benjamín x Gazelle, Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ;3, aquí Rebecca Fox, esta vez con un drabble de la fabulosa** **película, Zootopia**

 **Pareja: Benjamín x Gazelle ( Adoro la pareja Nick x Judy, pero por hoy quise escribir algo sobre ellos)**

 **Sin casi nada que decir (o en este caso escribir) disfruten de este drabble y comenten si les gusto o si tienen algún consejo que darme para mejorar en escribir, tengan una cuenta en fanfiction o no, me importa la opinión de los lectores.**

* * *

Enamorado de una estrella

\- Benjamín estaba en nada mas ni nada menos que en el concierto de Gazelle, quien estaba cantando su nueva canción '' Try everything'' . Cuando se entero del concierto no dudo ni un segundo en comprar las entradas y en decirse a si mismo '' _Esta vez si que me conocerá y sabrá lo mucho que la admiro''_ hasta compro una caja de donuts extra por si acaso. Al terminar el concierto, ya que se había quedado hay hasta que acabara, noto que un grupo de paparazzis molestaban a su gacela favorita con sacarle demasiadas fotos.-

\- Por favor, ya es suficiente por hoy, debo irme.- Dijo la gacela en un tono calmado, aunque al parecer no funciono tanto

\- Oh vamos preciosa, solo unas cuantas mas ¿si?.- Respondió uno de ellos, que era un lobo de pelaje blanco

\- Enserio, necesito irme ya sera para la próxima chicos.- Volvió a insistir esta vez con un tono mas elevado, pero sin perder la dulzura en su melodiosa voz. Sin embargo el aviso no funciono, seguían tomándole fotos sin parar, intentaba con huir pero estos la seguían.

\- ¡Oigan!- Todos voltearon la mirada hacia el leopardo quien miraba al grupo de manera amenazante

\- Policía de Zootopia, si no quieren meterse en problemas, háganme el favor de dejar de molestar a la señorita.- Agrego enseguida con los brazos cruzados

\- Todo el grupo trago grueso dejando en el suelo sus cámaras, mientras la gacela miraba a Benjamín sorprendida-

-Por supuesto oficial, disculpe las molestias, le devolveremos las fotos a la señorita enseguida.- Agrego uno de ellos disculpándose con Gazelle y señalando a la banda para que todos corrieran.

\- Al cabo de unos 10 segundos de silencio incomodo, Benjamín saco de la nada una caja de Donuts para ofrecerle a su estrella favorita-

\- Ten, para endulzar un poco este momento.- Agrego sonriendo nervioso ofreciéndole una rosquilla, la cual Gazelle acepto sonriendo sonrojada

\- De verdad te lo agradezco, juro que te lo voy a recompensar ¿si?.- Dijo con tono suave , agachándose a la altura de del leopardo para luego abrazarlo

\- No creo que sea necesario, ayudar a mi estrella favorita es mas que suficiente para mi.- Respondió mas rojo que el pelaje de Nick

\- Gazelle sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a su estatura le dio una pequeña hoja de papel.-

\- Por ahora estaré algo ocupada pero cuando puedas llámame. Estoy segura de que tendremos mucho en común, y muchas gracias por la donut.- Se despidió, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Benjamín se quedo quieto y boquiabierto.

\- No lo podía creer, Gazelle le había dado su numero e incluso un beso en la mejilla, no podía sentirse de lo mejor, ahora sabia que había valido la pena enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Aunque por muy raro que sea haberse enamorado de una gacela, el sabia que no era cualquier gacela, si no una estrella que brilla mas que la luna. Benjamín se había ''Enamorado de una estrella''.-

Fin...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y que sirva de ayuda para el fandom de Zootopia, puede que algún día haga algo de Nick y Judy**

 **Saludos: Rebecca Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: Final

**Hola chicos, primero que nada, gracias a Shiro por apoyar el drabble y escribir un review ;). Y segundo pues, pensé que esto merecía una continuación asi que hice un segundo cap (Que creo que sera el ultimo, ya que como tengo otras historias largas por escribir, y me demorare mucho por el poco tiempo que tengo)**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo**

 **Aclaraciones: Zootopia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney**

* * *

\- Ya había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Gazelle le dio su numero de teléfono al leopardo, el cual no la llamaba, ya que siempre pensaba de que estaba demasiado ocupada. Ahora se encontraba sentado en una banca junto con Nick-

\- ¡¿La llamo o no la llamo?! ¿Tu que piensas Nick?.- Le pregunto desesperado Benjamín, al zorro que no le presto tanta atención por fijar su mirada en una atractiva zorrita que paso por ahí.

\- Si ella fuera tuya, te diría de llamarla, pero lamentablemente no te dejare quitármela.- Le respondió Nick, obviamente refiriéndose a la que acaba de pasar.

\- Estoy hablando de Gazelle, Nick, ademas tu y Judy harían buena pareja.- Agrego Benjamin, haciendo sonrojar al zorro

\- ¿Yo con Judy? Pues no lo se amigo, digo claro es bastante... Atractiva, pero ¿Crees que podamos tener algo mas que amistad?.- Le pregunto esta vez con un tono nervioso

\- Claro que si, hacen casi todo juntos y tu no me engañas te acabas de sonrojar cuando te lo dije. Ahora dime ¿Llamo a Gazelle o no?.- Dijo Benjamín sonriendo

\- Llámala, quiero saber si lo que me dijiste fue verdad o un sueño .- Respondió en tono burlón, mientras Benjamín empezaba a marcar el numero, poco después de 20 segundos, la melodiosa voz de la gacela contesto.

\- ¿Con quien hablo?- Pregunto con tono alegre Gazelle

\- Hola Gazelle, soy yo.- Respondió Benjamín con nerviosismo y felicidad a la vez

\- ¡Oh, eres el chico de la otra vez! ¿Que tal has estado?.- Pregunto con su suave tono característico

\- Por favor, dime Benjamín y si eh estado bien ¿y tu que tal?- Pregunto algo curioso al final

\- Si bien, gracias ¿Ah que se debe tu llamada?.- Agrego la gacela

\- Bueno, veras, se que tal vez estés algo ocupada con tu carrera, pero... ¿Algún día te gustaría salir a algún lado conmigo?.- Dijo esta vez con nerviosismo y sonrojado

\- Pues, en exactamente 3 horas estaré desocupada ¿Puedes a esa hora?.- agrego en un tono animado y alegre

-Benjamín tenia una cara que irradiaba alegría, mientras el zorro estaba en shock, osea ¡¿A quien no le sorprende de que de la nada tu amigo o amiga este hablando con Gazelle?!. El leopardo, al volver a la realidad respondió:

-Si, si puedo, nos encontraremos en el restaurante italiano que queda cerca de la comisaria ¿vale?.- Pregunto algo ansioso por recibir un si al final

\- Por mi esta bien, entonces ¡Hasta luego, Benjamín!.- Respondió diciendo su nombre con dulzura al final

-Hasta luego, Gazelle.- Dijo Benjamín con corazones en los ojos. Después de haber cortado la llamada, dirigió su mirada hacia Nick, quien todavía estaba en shock.

-Como has escuchado Nick, tengo una cita en 3 horas, así que tengo que ir por una caja de donuts. Te llamo para decirte que tal me ha ido ¿Vale?.- Agrego muy animado y nervioso

\- Vale...- Respondió Nick aun con su cara de '' _¡Que loco! mi amigo hablo con Gazelle''_

 _-_ ¡Ah! y otra cosa, si te gusta Judy, díselo, estoy seguro de que ella también siente algo por ti.- Agrego el leopardo para después alejarse y dirigirse a comprarle un dulce regalo a su gacela favorita. Al zorro solo se le vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza de Judy, quien lo hubiera visto, podría jurar que estaba mas rojo que su propio pelaje.

\- ¿La zorrita que acaba de pasar o Judy?- Se pregunto para si mismo observando a la zorrita que estaba sentada en una banca mas alejada de la de el. Aunque rápidamente alejo su vista de la recién nombrada y se golpeo con su mano a el mismo

\- ¿A quien rayos estoy engañando? ¡Obvio que a zanahorias!- Dijo en un tono alto haciendo que casi todos los presentes lo miraran extrañados

\- Quise decir, obvio que el jugo de zanahorias. Aunque ahora que lo pienso prefiero el jugo de moras ¡Pero como sea, voy por Judy!.- Respondió para quien sea que lo escuchara, para después irse corriendo de aquel lugar con la intención de llegar al departamento de su amiga.

* * *

\- Después de comprar la caja de donuts, Benjamín se dirigió al restaurante italiano, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.-

 _\- No puedo creer que de la nada el destino me haya unido contigo, pero por lo menos ahora se que no es imposible tenerte en mi vida, porque siempre te eh tenido y te tendré. Mi estrella...-_ Penso con dulzura el leopardo

* * *

\- Pensamientos de Gazelle-

- _¿Sera que de verdad estaré destinada a estar junto a ti? Nunca nadie me había tratado como si fuera mas que una simple cantante pop. Estoy segura de que tendremos tanto en común, pero, vale la pena descubrirlo de verdad ¿no?.-_

* * *

Extra Nick x Judy

\- Al llegar al piso del departamento de Judy y estar frente a su casa, a Nick solo le faltaba hacerse una pregunta ¿que le diría para tenerla rendida a sus pies? XD ¿Que tenia lindas piernas?... Neehh, mejor no, se podría asustar o algo así ¿Que tiene unos ojos preciosos? Mejor que la anterior opción, pero no estaba del todo seguro ¿Que cuando se enojaba se veía bonita? ¿Que su sonrisa lo conquistaba? ¿Que no podría vivir sin ella? Al parecer todo eso estaba en lo correcto (incluso lo de sus piernas), en fin, ahora solo tenia que tocar a la puerta y decirle lo que sentía a su manera, o mejor dicho como su corazón se lo pidiera. Al tocar la puerta, su amiga le abrió y miro con una sonrisa.-

\- Hola Nick, que bueno que estés aquí, me encantaría hablar contigo.- Dijo Judy abrazándolo, mientras el le correspondía.

\- Yo también necesito hablar contigo, zanahorias, pero no te preocupes no es un asunto grave.- Respondió el zorro, entrando al diminuto departamento de Judy

\- Dime tu primero ¿que sucede?.- Pregunto Judy curiosa

\- Veras zanahorias, tu sabes que te has vuelto alguien tan importante y especial en vida, y con el tiempo yo empece a sentir algo mas por ti.- Respondió nervioso tomándole la mano a la coneja.-

\- _¿sera que el..?-_ Penso Judy- Tu también eres alguien especial para mi pero... ¿A que te refieres con todo eso?- agrego sonrojada y nerviosa

\- Te lo diré de una manera mas comprensible, pero cierra los ojos ¿si?- Judy asintió y cerro lentamente sus ojos. Nick se agacho para quedar de su estatura y junto sus labios con los de ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Judy correspondió el beso rodeando con sus brazos su cuello-

\- Pues si esto era besar, Judy no podría pensar en este momento en algo mejor que eso.-

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado este final.**

 **Estuve unos días pensando en como ponerle de nombre a la pareja de Benjamín x Gazelle y ya se me ha ocurrido un nombre. ''Benzelle'' ¿que les parece? ¿seria buen nombre para esta nueva pareja en el fandom? si le gusto comenten en los comentarios. Tambien espero que les haya gustado el extra ''Niju o Nicudy'' (Yo le digo de ambas maneras)**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido**

 **Saludos: Rebecca Fox 12323**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3- Final**

 **Notas: Dos parejas, en una sola aventura (Que huele a peligro :3, okno)**

* * *

-El restaurante italiano que había escogido Benjamín era un lugar bastante agradable, no era tan lujoso pero tenia su encanto. El camarero atendió bastante bien, solo tuvieron que esperar unos 20 minutos para una pizza deliciosa (Yes comieron una pizza verdaderamente italiana ;3). Al terminar de cenar, se dirigieron a la misma plaza de la tarde con Nick, en donde era muy romántico pasear de noche por hay. Al llegar a un lugar donde podrían estar solos, se sentaron en el prado, mirando las estrellas.-

\- Gracias por invitarme, me la he pasado de maravilla contigo.- Dijo la gacela apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del leopardo cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras el la miraba con ternura

\- Ni lo menciones, el que se la paso de maravilla soy yo.- Respondió Benjamín sonriendo

\- ¿Sabes? Eres una ternura ¿No te lo han dicho?.- Agrego Gazelle mirándolo a los ojos

\- No exactamente ¿Por que?.- Pregunto, aunque su pregunta no fue respondida ya que Gazelle lo había besado. Sorprendido, el leopardo le siguió el beso (Imagínenselos en una escena llena de corazones X3).

* * *

*** aconsejo que escuchen la cancion ''Your love is my drug - Ke$ha''****

\- Todo lo que pasaba era muy confuso, las cosas estaban entre claras y no claras. Estaban mas que claros los sentimientos de Nick hacia Judy, pero no lo siguiente...-

-¿Nick?- El zorro volteo a verla- Después de lo que paso ¿Me consideras mas que una amiga?- Le pregunto sonrojada. Nick contesto con un abrazo y dijo:

-No sabría decírtelo, zanahorias, y no es porque temo a como se lo tomen los demás, es mas por nuestra amistad, tampoco quisiera arruinarla.-

\- ¿Arruinarla? Escucha Nick, te tenga como amigo, o te tenga como novio, aun así ¡Te amo!- Nick se sorprendió por aquella respuesta.

\- Como lo has oído. Te amo, me enamore de ti, veo la vida imposible sin ti... ¡Te necesito torpe zorro!- Exclamo Judy lanzándose encima de el para besarlo. Al juntar sus labios, Judy rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Después de unos 5 segundos, se separaron sonrojados por la falta de aire.-

\- yo también te amo a ti, zanahorias ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Le pregunto Nick

-¡Anda, di que si, Judy!- Exclamo Benjamín que estaba detrás de la puerta junto con Gazelle, ambos tomados de la mano

\- Primero que nada, ¿Que haces aquí, Ben? y segundo... ¡Si que quiero!- Respondió Judy abrazando a Nick, el cual obviamente también le correspondió

-Pues me alegro por ustedes chicos. Y lo otro seria que necesito presentarles a alguien.- Dijo sonriendo Benjamín tomándole la mano a Gazelle

-Judy se separó sonrojada de Nick, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle al guepardo (N/A: Me equivoque, no era un leopardo T-T). Pocos segundos después, quedo boquiabierta mirando de arriba para abajo a la gacela.-

\- Pobre oficial Hopps, muchas emociones en un solo día.- Agrego riendo Gazelle, agachándose a la altura de la coneja para poder saludarla mejor.

\- Estoy encantada de conocerte Judy, estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas.- Dijo extendiéndole su pata a Judy, la cual se la acepto.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Respondió Judy contenta, abrazando a la gacela, la cual sorprendida, correspondió a su abrazo.

\- Ben, les debo a los tres una salida al cine. Al parecer, eso de Gazelle no fue un sueño.- Dijo en tono divertido Nick haciendo reír a todos.

- **Fin-**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que no fue muy bueno y aparte esta algo corto (Y eso que yo suelo hacer los caps un poco mas largos). Pero aun soy algo novata con las personalidades de los personajes de esta película, necesito practicar un poco mas con ellos. Lamentablemente este es el ultimo capitulo del fic, pero no se preocupen que habrá mas de Zootopia en 2017 (Osea en mi próxima obra, Tune World, mas info. en mi perfil)... De todas formas muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y sus apoyos, y ahora mismo les voy a contestar sus reviews...**

 **Shiro Honda OwO9: Me alegra que te guste el nombre Benzelle, y pues si, lo seguí por el final abierto, lo malo es que no describí tanto las escenas por el poco tiempo que tengo, aparte de mis otros fics que son largos. A mi también me dio gracia lo de Nick, pero obviamente iba a elegir a nuestra querida Judy X3. Te mando muchos saludos, y ya nos volveremos a leer pronto en este fabuloso fandom**

 **Luna Kagamine (A mi también me encantan los Vocaloids ;3): ¡Gracias por amarme! XD, y pues yo te amo a ti por comentar X3. Pues Benzelle se quedara, me alegra que te guste el nombre. Don't worry (Significa no te preocupes ¿Cierto?) , seguire escribiendo de Zootopia y de otros fandoms. Estoy feliz que te guste como escribo y también te deseo una linda semana y fin de semana... ¡Nos leemos pronto! y sorry por tardar tanto, pero tengo mucha tarea y estudio T-T.**

 **Katia Logan: Hola Katia! Gracias por comentar y si, esta fue la ultima actualización, pero descuida, seguiré escribiendo algún día otra historia de Zootopia... Gracias y Saludos también!**

 **Eloisa Meyer: ¡Gracias, my dear! Me alegra que te guste y si estoy bien, gracias y obvio que te reconocí... ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia! Cuídate, te quiero mucho ;3**

 **Jair937: Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste la pareja, lo se, es algo apresurado pero te prometo que en Tune World (Mas info. en mi perfil) haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Me alegra que tal vez escribas algo de Ben y Gazelle, seguro que lo harás bien y lo leeré con mucho gusto ¡Saludos!**

 **Y eso es todo amigos, gracias por comentar y apoyarme y ya nos volveremos a leer aqui en el Fandom de ¡Zootopia!**

 **Saludos y Besos, Rebecca Fox ;3**


End file.
